


Like Clockwork

by zilchonideas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilchonideas/pseuds/zilchonideas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can a fast-running mechanical watch flip Lexa's world upside-down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To Lexa: Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim  
> To the fandom: Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim

“Shoot.”

Lexa checked her watch again, bringing her nose to the unmoving hands. Shaking her wrist, Lexa inspected the watch face again. There was no mistaking it; the watch Anya gave her upon her senior’s graduation from university was broken, again.

Taking out her phone, Lexa punched in Anya’s number. The faraway voice unique to Anya soon answered with a, “Lexa. Glad to hear your voice again.” Lexa smiled to herself, drawing a stare from a passer-by.

Pressing the phone close to her ear, Lexa said, “You too. Listen, I have to tell you something.”

“What is-“ A curious hop and fizzle sounded over the phone before Anya came back, “-always happy to help.”

Cradling the phone, Lexa asked, “Anya? Are you there? You’re breaking up.” The fizzling began to grow louder, muffling Anya’s voice.

“Quickly, Lexa, bef-“ Lexa wasted no time, raising her voice a little to break through the interference.

“The watch you gave me is dead. I’ll head out to the watchmaker downtown to have it fixed.” In truth, Lexa knew there was another, closer place to have the watch fixed, but Anya’s distorted voice leaped back at her.

“-Griffin’s, market-“ Lexa jumped, as the loud crash of what could only be water falling from a great height sounded. Anya’s voice came on again, “terfall…near…soon, okay?” The line went dead, leaving Lexa smiling ruefully.

Anya had gone on a world tour with some of her friends after her graduation. The last Lexa or anyone had heard of her, Anya was somewhere in the Borneo rainforest, and growing extremely tanned.

Lexa knew the place Anya had managed to tell her before losing connection. Anya had told her of the store when she returned home with a bag containing several watches, one of which was the one Lexa was wearing now.

Lexa’s senior and friend had told her that the Sunday marketplace she frequented had a small watch store tucked away at the corner of the plaza where the marketplace was held.

Anya had sung praises of the hand-made watches, comparing them to name brands while being less than a quarter of their price. All this from a tiny store named Griffin’s Watches.

While she had taken in Anya’s rare happiness with gusto, Lexa could not share in it the same way Anya did. The watches seemed to stop working almost regularly, forcing Anya to head back to the marketplace every few weeks to get them repaired.

Lexa, who was busy with Sunday trainings at the dojo, never managed to find the time to accompany Anya to the store. She had her suspicions about the watches but did not voice them, preferring to leave Anya in her good mood whenever she donned one of the highly praised watches.  
After Anya’s valedictorian speech, she had clambered down the stage and almost tore off the wristwatch she had worn that day. Pressing it into Lexa’s hand, Anya was swept away by the rest of her cohort in celebration before she could say anything else. Lexa understood the gesture and decided to put up with the malfunctioning watch.

To her surprise, the watch did not fail in the coming months; faithfully turning it’s miniature gears as Lexa embarked on her final year in university. Now it had run to a stop, and winding it up did nothing to turn the hands again.

I may be reluctant to go to a corner store that yells ‘suspicious’, but maybe I can finally figure out why the watches keep stopping for no reason. Lexa would have to skip training on Sunday, but she felt reasonably skilled enough to miss one practice.

Just this once.

Hearing rock music from her dorm room, Lexa smiled as she walked in. Costia was staring out the window, pen in danger of falling from her slack hand. As usual, she had daydreamed to the point of forgetting that her headphones weren't plugged into her phone, thus blasting her music.

Tapping her roommate and girlfriend on the shoulder, Lexa got her welcome back hug and kiss on the cheek. Taking off her headphones, Costia flushed as she realised she was not connected to her phone. Quickly turning off the music, Costia grinned at Lexa.

“Sorry.”

Squeezing her hand in reassurance, Lexa proceeded to unpack her things, dumping her homework for the day on their shared desk. While she was unpacking, Lexa said, “I have to skip practice this Sunday.”

Costia raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“The watch Anya gave me broke. I have to go to that store at the marketplace she raves about to get it fixed.” It was Lexa’s turn to raise her eyebrows when Costia drew in a sharp breath upon mention of the marketplace.

Turning back to the shared desk, Costia rifled through the newspaper clippings she had been writing on and pulled out one of the articles. Almost shoving it into Lexa’s face, Costia said, “It’s from last Monday night’s news. Read it. Now.”

Still not being used to Costia’s occasional use of an authoritative tone, Lexa took the article and scanned it. Her eyes widened as she saw the headline on the paper.

_**Tondc Market Fights Yield First Fatality** _

A picture of bloodstains among the colourful stalls was the main image. Lexa had been following the fights with some interest as Costia was studying them as part of a project for her criminology professor but had not dreamed that it would turn this ugly.

Continuing down the article, Lexa gasped as the article identified the victim.

_-the victim, 38 year-old Jake Griffin, was killed in an attempt of breaking up the latest fight that had erupted last night at the Tondc Marketplace. Best known among the storeowners of Tondc as Jake of Griffin’s Watches, the watchmaker-_

Looking up at Costia, Lexa saw her girlfriend’s jaw set. Shaking her head, Lexa started, “Costia-“

“You are not going anywhere near Tondc, Lexa. I know Anya gave you that watch but Tondc is a time bomb waiting to happen. You’re going to the dojo for your practice this Sunday, got it?”

Costia’s logic was impeccable. Lexa raised her hands in surrender and took off her watch, leaving it on the desk. Dropping herself onto her bunk, Lexa powered on her laptop. Soon, the steady rhythm of typing filled their room. Satisfied by Lexa’s silent acceptance, Costia properly plugged in her headphones, pleased with herself.

The rest of the week passed in Lexa and Costia’s routine. They alternated cooking (and in Costia’s case, burning) dinner, studied in the library together and went to the Polis Billiards for their Saturday night game of pool with their classmates.

Several rounds of drinks accompanied the game of pool that night, where Lexa and Costia were obliged to down a few shots. However, even with Costia keeping a careful eye on her, Lexa’s intolerance for alcohol showed itself once again when Lexa collapsed while lining up her next shot at the pool table.

“…Costia?” Lexa moved to get up but fell back groaning as the hangover kicked in. Rubbing her head, Lexa crawled out of her bunk, calling for her girlfriend. Through the dizziness, Lexa did not hear a reply. Crashing into a chair by the desk, Lexa fumbled for the painkillers in one of the drawers.

Her shaky hands knocked loose a pile of neatly stacked papers off the desk. Lexa’s manners took over, bringing the law student down to collect the papers. Most of them were part of Costia’s thesis; luckily Lexa could just make out the numbers of the pages through her splitting headache.

Quickly putting back together the thesis, Lexa spotted another piece of paper. The overlarge words were handwritten in Costia’s careful hand and were addressed to Lexa.

_Hope you wake up in time for practice. I’ll be back soon. – C_

Frowning, Lexa checked her phone. It was twelve thirty-five on a Sunday afternoon; she had plenty of time before making her way to the dojo. Note clutched in her hand, Lexa found the painkillers and popped two, sighing as some of the pain receded.

It was then she glanced at the shared desk and realised her watch was missing. The note almost let out a whine as Lexa crumpled it in a fury and got a jacket from the wardrobe, punching in Costia’s number on her phone.

To Lexa’s mixed relief and anger, Costia answered, “Don’t you start-“

Lexa cut her off, an uncharacteristic savageness in her voice, “Where. Are. You?”

To Costia’s credit, her voice remained calm over the phone. “At Tondc. You’re not following.”

“Yes. I am. Where are you specifically?”

“Outside that watch store. I’ll be done here soon, don’t even think about coming.”

Lexa began, “You-“ Words failed her as Costia hung up, the dial tone blaring with finality. Lexa stood there, still half-dressed, jaw slack at the realisation that her own girlfriend had probably put herself in danger. It took her a split second to continue throwing on her clothes, locking up the room before tearing off towards Tondc.

She would be damned if anything happened to Costia.

Patting her jacket to rid herself of the scented candles, Costia looked up at the clean sign that spelled “Griffin’s Watches”.

It had been hell to push her way through the marketplace without buying anything; she could see why Anya liked to hang around and admired her senior even more for restraining herself from spending unnecessarily whereas Costia was already laden with bags.

Nonetheless, Costia had been watchful as she wended her way through the stalls selling odds and ends. Nothing much happened out of the ordinary, for which Costia was glad for; she had been reluctant to come here at all, but the sight of Lexa’s crestfallen expression when she came back with the broken watch pushed Costia here.

Looking back at the store, Costia realised that the sign at the glass door read ‘Closed’. Costia checked her own watch with the scrawled opening hours on the window looking inside of the store; they should be open. Costia pressed her face to the window. Tucked in a corner away from the marketplace, little light reached Griffin’s Watches.

Couple that with the dusty window; Costia could not make out what was inside. Not giving up, Costia knocked on the door, calling, “Hello? I have a watch from here that needs repairing. Hello?”

Costia repeated the process, knocking on the door and later the window, hoping whoever had succeeded the last owner would open up. Costia tried the door in a last-ditch attempt and squeaked as it opened, allowing a cacophony of ticks and beeps to greet her ears.

Stepping inside the unlit store, Costia called again, “Hello? Anyone here?” The door swung shut, and the ticks and beeps became echoed, ringing Costia’s eardrums. The only source of illumination was not the sunlight struggling to get past the dusty glass of the windows and door, but also the numerous digital clocks and their backlight displays.

“For it being named Griffin’s Watches, there sure are a lot of clocks here,” murmured Costia, then called once again, “Hey, I have a watch that needs looking at.” Nothing but the constant ticking and beeping of the clocks answered Costia. Getting nervous, Costia took another tentative step.

Squinting, she could just make out the neat display cases of watches arranged next to a worn counter with a cash register sitting on it at the back of the store. Costia could just make out another door behind the counter.

Before that, a grandfather clock stood tall in the middle of the store but its hands were stuck permanently at four o'clock. On tables surrounding it were the old-fashioned alarm clocks (the source of the ticking) and digital clocks.

And before that, where Costia stood, were empty tables and open display cases. That made almost half the store empty of the time-tellers it sold. Wending her way past the clocks, Costia stood at the counter, looking around wistfully.

“No one around, huh?” Costia wondered aloud. Turning back to leave, Costia yelped as she saw a silhouette at the doorway; she had not heard the door open.

“Who are you, what are you doing here?” A woman’s voice. Closing the door behind her, the woman flipped an unseen switch and the single electric chandelier that had been hidden in the darkness above turned on, bathing the store and the two women in its warm light.

The other woman was definitely older than Costia, though most of the lines on her face seemed more from weariness than age. Dressed in a simple shirt and jeans, being laden with groceries, the woman looked like any other mother on a market run.

Looking at Costia with suspicion, the woman asked again, “I repeat, who are you?”

Regaining herself, Costia said, “Costia Woodley. I’m here to get a watch repaired. Are you the owner?” At the mention of owner, the woman’s eyes clouded over. Lumbering past Costia with her groceries, the woman dropped the bags on the counter and disappeared behind the door behind the counter.

Renewed with hope, Costia waited for the woman to appear again. She heard voices behind the door, getting closer by the second. Straightening, Costia tilted her head in confusion as the woman emerged pushing a girl who looked about the same age as Costia.

Dusting herself off, the woman said, “I’m sorry, Costia, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Abby Griffin,” Abby shook hands with Costia before giving the girl a stern look, “but I’m not the owner. My daughter Clarke is. Clarke, we’ve been through this.” It was quick, but Costia caught the glare the girl gave Abby before casting her eyes down.

When Clarke did not offer anything in response, Abby said, “I’m sorry, I’m not sure if you read the news but my husband Jake-“ Abby trailed off, looking at Clarke; the girl had clutched Abby’s arm.

Glancing at Costia, Abby took the grocery bags off the counter and said, “I’ll leave you two to finish your business, then.” With a meaningful look at Costia, Abby went back inside the door.

With the two of them alone and Clarke still not saying a word, Costia got a good look at her. They had the same shade and length of blonde hair. Costia’s was hung in a single, large braid while Clarke’s hair was stringy and stiff, evidence of lack of care.

When Clarke glanced up at Costia before looking away again, Costia caught sight of bloodshot blue eyes and a round face pinched with hunger. Running her eyes up and down Clarke, Costia saw that the other girl’s clothes were hand-me-downs, and could see the lean figure underneath the stitched together hoodie.

“Watch.”

Startled out of her inspection of Clarke, Costia brought out Lexa’s watch. Handing it to Clarke, Costia explained, “It’s my girlfriend’s. It stopped working this Monday and winding it up again didn’t do it any good. Can it be fixed?”

Without another word, Clarke swept the watch into her pocket and asked, “How soon?”

“Excuse me?”

“How soon does your girlfriend need it?”

Costia shrugged. “Anytime you get it done I guess. Shall I leave a number or something?” Clarke nodded and turned her back on Costia, already opening the door behind the counter.

Temper rising at Clarke’s rudeness Costia demanded, “You’re not giving me like a piece of paper to write it down or something?”

Clarke paused in the doorway. A quick rummage in her hoodie’s pockets and she withdrew a laundry receipt and pen, slamming it down on the counter. Before Costia could utter another word, Clarke fled, slamming the door behind her.

Stunned and angry, Costia stood at the counter glaring at the door until Abby emerged again, this time alone. Giving the student an apologetic look, Abby said, “Clarke’s having a hard time coping with Jake’s death. Forgive her, Costia. Despite how’s she’s behaving, I’ll make sure she calls you back once your watch’s fixed, alright?”

Nodding, Costia scribbled down hers and Lexa’s numbers on the back of the receipt. Handing it back to Abby, Costia murmured, “I’m sorry for your loss.” Costia thought her eyes were playing tricks on her as a few more lines formed on Abby's haggard face.

“Thank you, Costia."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Lexa: Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim  
> To the fandom: Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim

Costia had tried to hide among the various stalls and mats around Tondc, but Lexa spotted her blonde braids among the crowd easily enough.

Grabbing hold of Costia’s collar, Lexa bodily dragged her girlfriend away from the marketplace, drawing stares. Costia could only shrug and mouth ‘sorry’ to the people staring.

Once they were back on the main street, Lexa spun Costia around and growled, “What were you _thinking_?”

Costia peered down each side of the road and wondered, “Think we’ll be able to get a cab?” Indignant, Lexa stepped so close to Costia that they were nose to nose. However, Costia showed no sign of remorse, infuriating Lexa.

Sticking out her hand, Costia flagged down a cab. Without even so much a glance at Lexa, Costia climbed inside the backseat. Lexa followed, face still contorted in fury. Losing her temper at Costia was one thing, making a scene in public was a whole different kettle of fish; better to settle the matter back at their dorm.

“Polis University, please.”

They stayed quiet throughout the trip, with Costia gazing out the window and Lexa pointedly staring at the back of Costia’s head. The cabbie peered into the rear mirror with anxiety. No one could have mistaken the frigid air Lexa was giving off with her look.

The two of them alighted from the cab with their heads still locked in position; Costia looking away and Lexa boring holes into Costia’s head with her eyes. They continued in this way all the way back to their dorm, with Lexa quietly closing the door and windows. Costia turned on the air conditioner and swung herself into the top bunk, burying her head underneath her pillow.

Lexa began, “Costia-“

Poking her blonde head over the bunk’s railings, Costia interjected, “Lex, let’s face it, you’d have snuck out to Tondc today anyway.” When Lexa did not reply, Costia hid from view again under her pillow. A muffled “I thought so” could be heard.

“But we could have gone together, right?” This time it was Costia’s turn not to say anything. Lexa climbed up the bunk’s ladder, stopping at the top rung to find Costia buried under her blankets.

Despite her anger at her girlfriend, Lexa could not help but grin knowing that Costia was sulking underneath the blankets. Prodding the blanketed mound that was Costia, Lexa said, “We were both in the wrong, alright? Come out for air, we can work this out.”

Slinking out of her blankets, Costia sat up with a thoughtful expression. “You know…” She left the sentence hanging, shooing Lexa off the ladder so that she could climb down herself.

Following Costia to their shared desk, Lexa asked, “What’s wrong?”

Waving a hand, Costia said, “Nah, it’s nothing. If anything, expect a call from this Clarke chick; she’s the one repairing your watch.”

“So she’s taking over Griffin’s watches?”

Reading the article on Jake Griffin’s death again, Costia murmured, “I guess you could say that.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s the previous owner’s daughter.”

*

Clarke looked out the shop’s window, eyeing every person at the marketplace. Abby had just gone to start her shift at the hospital after extracting from Clarke the promise of feeding herself.

Keeping true to her promise, Clarke nibbled on the plain biscuits from the small packet she kept in her pocket. Just like every other food since Dad’s death, the biscuits went out of their way to get stuck in her throat, forcing Clarke to choke it down.

Crumpling the empty packet and throwing it into the dustbin, Clarke put out the ‘Closed’ sign on the shop’s door. She needed a small measure of peace while she worked.

Going through the back door behind the counter, Clarke emerged into her family’s home. Separated into three rooms, the biggest room was Dad’s workshop, where Clarke had seen devices from antique watches to grand clock faces get repaired.

Dad made no more than ten watches per year, on account of the difficulty to obtain fresh parts. Clarke treasured those moments when Dad asked her if she wanted to help him make a Griffin watch. Due to the assortment of parts Dad got through the help of Raven and the Jahas, no two Griffin watches were exactly the same.

Now there would be no more Griffin watches. Clarke had hidden away the last of them the instant Abby unlocked the store for the first time since Dad’s funeral. After a huge argument, Clarke had been given a copy of the keys and free rein around the store.

Abby had told Clarke, “You want to be in the store, you better work the store.” Clarke had no trouble keeping that promise, since no one had come near Griffin’s Watches for a while even before Dad’s death.

Except that girl. Clarke ducked underneath the awning that covered the doorway to Dad’s workshop. Clarke had placed the girl’s watch on the long table that took up half the space in the workshop. The watch was easy to find, since Abby had cleared out the workshop and stored everything into boxes.

Setting herself down on one of the two stools in front of the table, Clarke picked up the watch and inspected it. Stifling a gasp, Clarke recognized a Griffin watch. The minuscule ‘G’ inscribed on the face was invisible to anyone but those who knew where to look. Clarke knew where to look.

That meant Clarke had to treat the watch with care. Thinking back to what the girl had said about the watch, Clarke grimaced as she remembered. A mechanical watch running too fast meant that it had been magnetized.

Clarke could have fixed it while the girl was still there; demagnetization would have taken her less than five minutes. _Ugh, now I have to call her_. Finding the demagnetizer in one of the boxes, Clarke got to work. A job’s a job.

Mere moments later, Clarke checked the watch against her own. Accurate, good. Setting the girl’s watch into a small box, Clarke went back out into the store to use the landline at the counter. Finding the Laundromat receipt with the girl’s number, Clarke dialed.

On the first ring, Clarke heard a bang. Turning, she paled at the sight of two looming figures at the entrance. While she was staring, one of the figures tried the door. Finding it locked, a voice shouted, “I see you there, Clarke Griffin! Open up!”

Emerson. Clarke carefully set the phone out of sight, making sure it did not touch the receiver and went back into the workshop.

The increased banging on the entrance moved Clarke to search through the boxes quickly. Swiping a letter-opener from a box of stationery, Clarke took a deep breath and mumbled a prayer to Dad.

She was not letting Emerson take all she had left.

*

Raven popped her gum, never breaking her gaze from the man standing behind a stand displaying knock-off wallets and purses. While the mechanic’s expression was stone cold, the man was sweating like mad.

Surrounding the two of them were the other patrons and stall owners of Tondc marketplace. Anyone who was anyone knew that the goods out of Tondc were mostly handmade, the rest were cheap knock-offs.

The long time stall owners kept a strict watch on these knock-off stands, but there would always be one or two who manage to slip by the security and set up their thieving businesses.

Raven had called out the man running one such business and his subsequent denial had drawn a crowd. No one had the knowledge to identify the man’s goods, but no one could disprove it either.

With a gasp, the man’s eyes darted to over Raven’s shoulder. Startled, she turned to see the source of the man’s surprise.

_Crack!_

The sound of shattering glass cut through everyone’s ears like a gunshot. Tondc marketplace stood still for a split second, then the people started to scatter. Some of the stall owners herded their potential customers away from the marketplace while the rest sprinted towards the direction of the noise.

Raven hopped-ran after the second group of stall owners, the suspicious wallet-seller already forgotten. Fast as lightning, several thoughts combined together in Raven’s head.

 _Fights. Mr Griffin’s death. Signs of the Weathermore gang lurking about. Shattering glass from the direction of the Griffins_.

_“Clarke.”_

Indra, the dream catcher maker and seller, looked over her shoulder, giving Raven a questioning look. Pushing her to go faster, Raven panted, “It’s the Griffins.” Nodding her understanding, Indra yelled for the others to “Be quick, but cautious.”

Everyone in Tondc knew the Griffins, especially Jake. With Abby Griffin now working double shifts at the hospital to make ends meet, the men and women of Tondc became the self-appointed guardians of Clarke Griffin.

Together with Raven and the Jahas, they had repelled the Weathermore gang with threats of police action and intimidation by numbers. This ensured not one of the gang stepped within a hundred metres of Griffin’s Watches.

But evidently some had finally gotten to Clarke. Raven knew Abby was at the hospital now, and the people from Tondc had never left their stalls since opening.

_Oh fuck, Clarke._

Raven and the Tondc market people had just rounded the corner to Griffin’s Watches when they heard a cry of pain.

Ignoring her lame leg bouncing after her, Raven put on a burst of speed, soon arriving in front of the watch store, its glass door of an entrance shattered.

The store was unlit, but the shattered door allowed some sunlight to enter it, revealing a man holding Clarke at knifepoint. Raven knew him, and she breathed his name in loathing.

“Emerson.”

Emerson’s smile was anything but happy.

“The lame one.”

Clarke gasped, “Raven, what are- _urk_.” Raven started forwards as Emerson pressed his knife slightly on Clarke’s throat.

Hissing a warning to Clarke, Emerson shouted to an unseen person behind him. The person shouted back, and Emerson returned his attention to Raven.

“Back off, cripple. We were just getting our pay.”

“Piss off. You got away with murdering Mr Griffin and you think you can barge back in here?”

“I DID NOT KILL HIM!”

Emerson’s outburst silenced Raven. Clarke, eyes ablaze, growled, “You killed Dad.” She let out a yelp of pain as Emerson pressed the edge of his knife deeper still into her throat.

Galvanised into action by Clarke’s reaction, Raven spread her arms and said, “There’s no escape, Emerson. The Tondc market is coming here soon, and they’ve probably already called the police. _You_ back off, while you still can.” So saying, Raven’s ears prickled as she heard the angry voices of the Tondc market people getting closer.

Having heard them too, Emerson slowly edged towards Raven. He kept a firm grip on Clarke and his knife as he moved. With deep menace, Emerson said, “I didn’t do it, nor did any of my guys. You’re wrong, cripple.”

Raven glanced back to see the first of the stall owners round the last corner towards Griffin’s watches. Grinning savagely, Raven said, “Looks like we’re about to find out who’s right, toughie.”

“Boss, I got the watches.”

Raven, Emerson and Clarke looked to see a curly-haired youth looking no older than Clarke emerge from the back, hefting a sack. The youth took one look at Raven and frowned. His hand crept towards his jacket pocket, eyes on Raven.

Holding out a hand to stop the youth, Emerson said, “Piss off, Finn. She’s not worth a single speck of gunpowder.” Nodding, but still keeping his eyes on Raven, Finn moved his hand away from his jacket, proceeding to lounge the side to watch the situation.

“There!”

Raven shouted, “No, stay back!” Artigas, the paper crafts man’s nephew, was the first to appear. With a yell, the boy threw the rock in his hand towards Emerson.

To everyone’s shock, the rock connected with Emerson’s head. Howling in pain, Emerson reflexively let go of Clarke, who scrambled away. Springing alive from his spot, Finn deftly drew the gun that had been tucked inside his jacket and fired.

“No…NO!”

Emerson was still rolling in pain; Raven had fallen on her bad leg in her dive towards Artigas, and Clarke, letter-opener dropping from her hands sank to her knees. Artigas, eyes already rolling up into his head, collapsed on the ground, bleeding from the wound in his stomach.

Raven could only watch as Finn fled with the watches and the Tondc market people cry out in fear and anger as they reached the scene, having heard the shot.

Crawling towards Artigas, Raven almost fell on him and wept. She felt the hands of the market people wrap around her, embracing the mechanic in shared grief. Wordless threats vows of justice reached Raven’s ears.

Through the haze of pain, Raven heard a whimper. Looking down, she saw that Artigas’s lips still moved and that he was the one who had made the sound.

“H-he’s alive!”

The people gathered around the lonely store of Griffin’s Watch burst into activity. Unseen among the commotion, Clarke crept back into the store, moving towards the landline. With all her strength, Clarke spoke into the receiver, “Please.”

She hung up.

*

Back in their dorm, Costia and Lexa looked at each other, eyes wide at what they just heard over the speakers of Costia’s mobile.


End file.
